1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to concrete void forming methods and devices. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to a form for use in creating a void underneath a concrete slab.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The construction industry commonly creates voids in and/or under various concrete formations. Concrete formations below grade often require a space or void between the foundation and the ground to accommodate expansion of the soil. Soil expansion may lead to foundation damage. For example, creating a void between the structural floor and/or grade beams of a foundation and the underlying soil may accommodate upheaval of the soil. Voids may be desirable to create in and/or around any below grade structure, typically formed from concrete. Voids may be used above grade between concrete floor slabs to reduce the amount of concrete required and to make the resulting slab lighter. Voids may be formed anywhere in concrete structures where openings would be useful (e.g., internal plumbing, electrical wiring, etc.).
Previously voids have been created by placing a biodegradable support structure made of corrugated cardboard in the desired location. These support structures are configured to support the building structural components until the poured concrete is capable of holding its own weight. As the concrete dries, and as the cardboard eventually deteriorates, a void is left in the concrete formation. Such support structures are typically difficult to assemble and often can only be assembled at a factory and transported to a construction site. Current cardboard forms are susceptible to moisture resulting in the forms collapsing under the weight of the wet concrete. Premature collapse of the forms results in loss of the desired void.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,049 issued to Gates et al. (hereinafter “Gates”) discloses a trapezoidal form void is fabricated from corrugated paper and has a two-part structure permitting complete separation of the two parts. However, Gates does not disclose a void form which resists deformation due to moisture and allows soil to fill the pockets formed by the void form over time as the soil expands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,568 issued to Rosenblatt et al. (hereinafter “Rosenblatt”) discloses a reinforced box-like structure for forming a void area in a concrete formation. The box structure includes a bottom panel having a plurality of spaced apart, parallel base partitions and a top panel having a plurality of spaced apart, parallel top partitions. However, Rosenblatt does not disclose a void form which resists deformation due to moisture and allows soil to fill the pockets formed by the void form over time as the soil expands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,638 issued to Vasseur (hereinafter “Vasseur”) discloses an apparatus for creating a void under a structural concrete slab which includes a body having a bottom surface with projections which deform and then collapse after a preset displacement in response to subgrade compressive stress. However, Vasseur does not disclose a void form which resists deformation due to moisture and allows soil to fill the pockets formed by the void form over time as the soil expands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,658 issued to Kumamoto et al. (hereinafter “Kumamoto”) discloses a method for producing a pulp molded article. However, Kumamoto does not disclose a void form which resists deformation due to moisture and allows soil to fill the pockets formed by the void form over time as the soil expands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,017 issued to Comeau et al. (hereinafter “Comeau”) discloses corrugated cardboard that resists the growth of mold and a process for producing it. The cardboard is useful in the construction of void-forming structures. However, Comeau does not disclose a void form which resists deformation due to moisture and allows soil to fill the pockets formed by the void form over time as the soil expands.
United States Publication No. 2005/0011152 issued to O'Grady et al. (hereinafter “O'Grady”) discloses cavity formers made of a degradable material to facilitate disintegration of the cavity former over time to leave a cavity within the formed concrete slab. However, O'Grady does not disclose a void form which resists deformation due to moisture and allows soil to fill the pockets formed by the void form over time as the soil expands.
United States Publication No. 2008/0113161 issued to Grimble et al. (hereinafter “Grimble”) discloses a former for one-time use made of recycled paper or wood fiber pulp molded into the requisite former shape. However, Grimble does not disclose a void form which resists deformation due to moisture and allows soil to fill the pockets formed by the void form over time as the soil expands.
United States Publication No. 2011/0120036 issued to Wignall et al. (hereinafter “Wignall”) discloses an apparatus for creating a void beneath a structural concrete slab, comprising: a body having a first surface adapted to support wet concrete for forming at least a portion of the concrete slab and a second surface adapted to contact a ground surface. However, Wignall does not disclose a void form which resists deformation due to moisture and allows soil to fill the pockets formed by the void form over time as the soil expands.
Although there exist many different types of void forming devices none of the known devices accomplish what the herein described void forming device is capable of.
What is needed is a device for forming a void in, for example, a concrete foundation which will withstand pressures created by the weight of the wet concrete as well as resist premature deterioration when exposed to the elements (e.g., water).